My Cursed Book
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: When Naruto finds an unused diary in a hole he created in his wall, he decides to use it and write his innermost thoughts inside of it. Little does he know this book is cursed. Cursed in the sense that every word written in it is sent to a companion book.


Title: My Cursed Book

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: When Naruto finds an unused diary in a hole he created in his wall, he decides to write his innermost thoughts in it. Little does he know…this book is cursed. Cursed in the sense that every word written in it is sent to a companion book, creating a major dent in his privacy. But what if the reader on the other side is…Sasuke Uchiha…SasuNaru, KakaIru Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Me don't own nothing that has anything to do with Naruto…except some of the episodes recorded from my DVD recorder…-drools over Naruto and Sasuke's accidental kissing scene-

Author's Note: I don't know where the heck I got this idea from…It just kind of popped into my head without me realizing it…so I decided to jot it down…and here I am! This _will _be an eventual SasuNaru fic…-grins- so if you don't like yaoi…I am deciding for you right now…LEAVE. Please don't flame because of this…I will just laugh and seriously won't care. So don't waste my time by giving me crap about something I JUST SAID! Okay…I'll start it now before I bore you all to death and then you don't review…-Sob-

**My Cursed Book**

**By: BeuitifulDisgrace246**

**Chapter 1**

**_Naruto's POV_**

I should really be getting up soon to meet up with the ninja squad. -Yawn- But I can already guess that Kakashi-Sensei still Isn't there yet…maybe just ten more minutes…after all…I keep having these nightmares that keep me up all night. They are so scary! I don't think I started having them until after I found that diary…it always gives me chills to write in it…oh well. I guess I should get going anyways…

I drug my body up off of my warm bed and threw on some clothes. Iruka-Sensei had been nice enough to buy me some different color jumpsuits to use on my various ninja missions. I decided on blue for today, and bounded out the door, my destination: The hokage mountain. (1)

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Where the hell is that dobe! The _one _day that Kakashi-Sensei is HERE another member of our squad isn't here…and that HAS to be the dobe right? Grrr…he's getting me so angry I could scream at the top of my lungs and break every bone in Sakura's body.

Yes…the dobe isn't the one who is annoying me the most right now…It's _that _pink-haired leech that won't leave me alone at any second during the day. Whoever told her where I live would die a most painful death…if I only knew who it was…

With nothing else to do, I started thinking of different torture methods for the soul that told that annoying little twit where I live…and then the dobe "popped" in a scared the crap out of me. Not that I flinched or anything…I have to act cool and that means I can't be showing any emotion whatsoever.

BUT HE IS FINALLY HERE! And again…if I wasn't so cool…I would probably go over there and hug him and laugh insanely, twirling around like a girl. The looks on my teammates faces would be drop-dead hilarious…but…I'm not going to do that. No way in hell.

Okay, now my attention is put on the sensei, because the sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner I can get back to my reading. It might sound boring to you, but hey, I'm a pretty boring guy.

I glare at the sensei impatiently; Uchiha's have never been the most patient ninjas. I see him stiffen and then clear his throat, trying to get the dobe and the leech's attention. Can't there be anyone on this loser team that I could actually begin to be friends with? Not time for thinking right now…must listen to the sensei.

**_Kakashi's POV_**

Wow I think that glare could kill a cow. (2) I am terrified of the glare he will send me when he finds out about his mission…oh no…why can't I just go home and be with Ruka…

I shake inwardly and decide to finally tell the impatient Uchiha and the other members of the squad their mission…

"Thank you all for coming…and I bet you want to know your mission, am I correct?"

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO KNOW! NOW TELL US ALREADY! I WANT TO GO GET SOME RAMEN!" Naruto just had to interrupt me…isn't he the least bit afraid of the Uchiha death-glare?

I see Sasuke send him the glare he sent me a while ago…only I physically shiver because of the caliber of this one. It's even stronger than the last one! But of course Naruto doesn't notice…wonder what it's like being so weird…okay anyway…I'm tired of this and I haven't seen Ruka in a whole hour!

"Okay this mission will only require two ninja…so I have selected Naruto and Sasuke to do this one. Sorry Sakura, you can go home now." I hear her give a girlish: "HUMPH!" before she storms away like a spoiled child. Can't all the members on this team be less…dysfunctional? I guess not…

I sigh and feel a migraine coming on. I will have to get Ruka to take care of that for me later…I chuckle in a perverted way and Sasuke sends a glance my way that clearly labels me as a pervert. He's not wrong there…

COME ON I MISS RUKA! MOUTH WORK! TELL THEM THE MISSION!

"Okay your mission will be to find…a thing of very high importance…" I sweat dropped.

"And this mission would be…" questioned the Uchiha, tapping his foot against the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

"You both will travel for one day and night to the Waterfall village and search for…a missing dog…" I smiled…well I know that I smiled…I don't know if they do because of my mask…

I saw the Uchiha glare at the ground, no doubt thinking of death threats for my body, which belongs to Ruka. I sweat dropped and gave a nervous chuckle before teleporting to my Ruka-chan!

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Ohmigod I think I am going to KILL THAT SENSEI! If only I knew where the hell he went…I looked over at the dobe to see his reaction. He was still wearing a stupid smile, like always.

"So…" I started and attained Naruto's attention. "Shouldn't we pack a few things for the mission? The sensei said it would be a day and night mission…" I cursed the sensei for providing us with such a small amount of information. We don't even know what the dog looks like!

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you back here in about…twenty minutes okay?" The dobe just nodded. Without a goodbye, I teleported to the Uchiha manors, to the grandest house to retrieve items I would need for my mission.

**_Naruto's POV_**

After Sasuke left, I found no reason to stay so I also teleported to my place of residence. I got some clothes together…a toothbrush…some instant ramen…some sleeping supplies…and I almost walked out the door without my diary!

Since the day I found it, I haven't forgotten _one single day _to write in it. After I write in my diary…I feel some kind of release…like my words are being heard. Not that I really _want _them to be heard at ALL! I write every little thing in there…all my innermost thoughts…everything about my past, my present, and what I predict in my future.

It might not be the manliest thing about me…but hey it's good to have some kind of release throughout the day! I wonder what Sasuke will say about my diary…hah hah I wonder…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Okay I'm waiting for the dobe. FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY! He's one minute late and I am extremely pissed right now. We could have already been gone sixty-seconds ago! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!.?

POOF. THERE HE IS, _FINALLY! _I dart off the second he gets there, already on my way to the mission. If he can't keep up, I can do this mission alone!

**_Naruto's POV_**

WHAT THE HELL! I just got here…and without a word…he just sprints off! What a bastard! Who shoved something up his ass…Oh well…I better catch up before he leaves me behind…

**_Normal POV_**

After traveling all day, Sasuke and Naruto were really tired. Naruto was definitely the more tired of the two. Because of his incessant nightmares, he could never fall asleep and he would barely scrape up two hours of sleep.

Some of the nightmares would haunt him during the day, making him immobilized, completely unable to move. Naruto was really thankful that Sasuke hadn't seen that happen to him. He would be sure to ask questions about it that Naruto didn't want to answer…

Sasuke landed in an area covered overhead by brush and covered on all sides by tall grass, saying that it was where they would sleep. Sasuke started to put up his tent and his sleeping bag. He succeeded in this and went to gather some firewood, leaving Naruto alone without a word as to where he was going.

Naruto wasn't in any case the richest person in any meaning of the word. Iruka had provided him with a warm and new sleeping bag with a pillow, silk boxers, and new bags to hold his supplies for missions. This was the first mission that he would be using them. Iruka had bought him these things for his upcoming birthday in June. Naruto still didn't know why he was giving them to him so early…

But when Naruto looked over at Sasuke's sleeping area, which was not even a foot away from his sleeping bag, he realized that he didn't have a tent and if it were to rain he would get soaked. Naruto prayed that it wouldn't rain or else he would have to freeze to death because he knew for a fact that the Uchiha would _not _let him share his tent with him. Not even the brush above him would stop the raindrops from coming and pelting his soft skin through the foliage.

Naruto began getting out some food for the dinner that they would be having. Naruto guessed that Sasuke had gone to get some firewood…well at least he hoped so. Naruto sat cross-legged around the spot he had chosen for the fire. It wasn't too close to their tents to burn them or too far away where they would receive no heat. To Naruto it was the perfect spot.

He had done the calculations in his head for the specific spot, and he was sure they were right after triple checking his formula. Naruto was not as stupid as everyone thought…he wanted to be called "stupid" and "weird" for a reason.

Naruto heard a WHOOSH and turned his head to find Sasuke with an ample amount of firewood in his arms. "It's going to rain" Sasuke said sourly. Naruto inwardly groaned and dreaded his night of nightmares and being soaked… Sasuke wasn't worrying about it though; he had a huge tent that would shield him from any kind of downpour.

But he really did _not_ like the rain. It was raining the day his family died…

Sasuke stopped midway from crouching on the ground to place the firewood in a spot to start a fire. He seemed frozen in time, with a log almost touching the ground. His eyes wore a speck of fear and deep concentration, as if reminiscing. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and wondered what he was thinking about…

But he decided to go get the wood from Sasuke and place it in the _correct _place for the fire. Sasuke was off by about 7 inches. Naruto crouched over Sasuke and took the log gingerly out of his hands, brushing skin against skin. The slight contact between them shook Sasuke from his dream and he was instantly transported to confused sapphire eyes that shined with worry. But they quickly turned away and placed a log Sasuke didn't even know he lost on the forest floor.

Sasuke blinked slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened. He sat down fully on the forest floor, looking completely lost. Naruto turned around and looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes and saw total _fear. _Fear for what…he didn't know. But he did know that the Uchiha needed someone to hold…

Naruto walked ever so slowly over to the Uchiha and moved his arms around the others body. For some reason, his arms were shaking wildly. Sasuke's body stopped its own quaking the second Naruto placed his arms around him. He seemed shocked, so shocked he couldn't even lift a finger.

Naruto had only placed his arms loosely around the Uchiha; he wasn't pressed flush against him. It was a hug that resembled condolence. Naruto knew exactly what it was like to be hurt, to be beat down until you couldn't stand, couldn't breath. Sasuke could feel it coming off in waves off of Naruto.

He could feel it…

And it somehow comforted him. All the times that Sakura had tried to hug him to make it better…all the times other "close" people had hugged him to make him feel better…they had seemed empty. They tried to show it on their face that they cared…and they probably did. But Sasuke could tell that they weren't putting their hearts on the line. They didn't _truly _care. But as Sasuke felt _these _warm arms encircle him, he felt loved.

Sasuke couldn't help but ignore the feeling of having everything be all right, just by being hugged. He was so confused…why was the _dobe _helping him? He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't need anyone right now. He kept trying to tell himself that he was _fine._ But somewhere in the pits of his soul he knew that he would never be okay.

But these same pits that had been telling him of a scarred future were now acting up wildly in his body, tossing and turning, and telling him: I am secure. I am safe. I am loved. I am protected.

And his heart felt it too.

Sasuke still shivered some, so he pressed his luck and pulled the dobe closer, digging his face into an even warmer shoulder until he couldn't breathe. He pulled back a little to breath and didn't plan on it…but he soon felt a drop of water come down his face. Followed by many more drops of water that came from above, not from his eyes that had seen _so much _that they didn't _need _to see.

Naruto's breath stopped coming out evenly when he saw a lone tear travel down Sasuke's face, followed by rain drops that neither of them had remembered were coming. Sasuke just pulled Naruto to the ground with him, and buried his hands into his sides and buried his face in his chest. Naruto adjusted his hands to rest on the small of his back. Naruto could still feel his pain…

After about fifteen minutes, Naruto looked down at Sasuke and he was asleep in his arms, still attached to Naruto with his hands gripping his sides and his head now resting on his lap. Naruto could feel that he finally felt secure. But Naruto also saw that they both were thoroughly soaked and he groaned as he felt water that had gotten through to his boxers. Naruto blushed as he looked down at Sasuke. His position made it look like they were lovers…

Naruto had never _ever _had thoughts like THAT about Sasuke…but as Naruto traced a hand around Sasuke's face…he started to wonder…

As another raindrop fell on his already sleek face, he decided he should get Sasuke into his tent before they both froze to death…

Trying to get of the Uchiha's iron grip was like attempting death. Sasuke would NOT LET GO! After much pulling, the most Naruto had gotten out of Sasuke was a face rubbed against his lap and a furious blush. Naruto decided that he would have to teleport them into the tent. Using his trusty transportation jutsu, he was finally in the tent.

Sasuke was still undisturbed and rested like a serene baby still nestled in Naruto's lap. Naruto found a sturdy part of the tent wall and leaned himself against it, pulling the Uchiha's body flush against him as if he was a baby. Naruto's head felt dizzy as he reached for a blanket and put it around himself and the other body that felt so good against his own…

He could hear the raindrops coming down _hard _now and it created a very nice noise to his ears. He felt Sasuke squirm a little bit and whimper. If it was possible, he pushed himself even farther against Naruto, and Naruto could _definitely _feel it.

Naruto gulped nervously. What had suddenly compelled the Uchiha to act this way? Naruto didn't think he would be the cuddling type…

Naruto moved about uncomfortably…even though he was completely comfortable with the Uchiha right there, their bodies melded with each other. He was afraid however of the Uchiha's reaction when he would wake up. He sighed and thought about going outside in his sleeping bag…but then thought against it.

All of his sleeping supplies were probably soaked…he groaned irritably, making Sasuke push Naruto backwards, forcing Naruto on his back, the Uchiha still planted like a second being on the lower half of his body. Naruto held his breath, first from the elated sensation he felt when the Uchiha snuggled against him…then he remembered…his diary was outside!

After making this revelation…he slowly felt his body swaying back and forth to the beat of the Uchiha's breathing…and he was lulled to sleep…

It was the first time in a LONG time that he didn't feel at all plagued by his nightmares. But was it because of the Uchiha…or was it because he forgot to write in his cursed diary…

**(1)**- Whatever that place Naruto pranks at the beginning of the series is called...sorry I can't remember stuff like that from anime I watch. -nervous chuckle-

**(2)**- Don't ask why I chose a cow...I don't rightly know myself...it just came to me...and I didn't wanna change it lol

A/N: DONE! My gosh…this sucks SO MAJORLY MUCH! I have found that my different stories each have their own moods…and this one sure is odd…I have no idea what it is…but it just makes my writing look so different than it normally does! It's so odd…I don't know…I think it came out like REALLY weird! And after reading it again…it just doesn't have the kind of mood that I was going for…Oh well…I guess I'll ask you readers! Do you like it or not? Anything I should improve on? Anything that you were confused about? ANYTHING AT ALL! Well if there is…just ask me in a review! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE…I'd really like to know if this looks weird to yall too…ne whoo…TNT Till Next Time!


End file.
